Jack Frost and the Leafmen
by FrostedWolf4556
Summary: I was just minding my own business when Pitch decides to show up and knock me into the world of Leafmen and talking slugs. And know I have a pod-that is some how inside of me-to protect and some guy named Mandrake is after me as well. Thanks Pitch - -
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: I made a few changes to the story (mostly near the end) and changed the plot a little bit ^^"  
Takes place after Rise of the Guardians and after Epic, I also don't know the name of the new queen so I'm going to call her Vivian ^u^  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Should I give Germany a snow day next? Or wait until tomorrow?" I wondered as I finished covering Burgess in a good few feet of snow. I stayed in midair watching the children play in the freshly fallen snow.

_Shadow man! Behind you! Look out! Look out!_ I heard the wind warn. I quickly turned around and sure enough Pitch was behind me. He shot an arrow towards me but I was faster. I dived down just enough so that the arrow wouldn't hit me and shot right back up towards Pitch.

"It's been a while Frost. So tell me, how have the Guardians been in the 100 years I've been gone." He said as we clashed weapons

"Perfectly fine without you messing everything up. Why are you here?"

"I'm just here to get rid of an annoying little pest that got in my way." I didn't notice that a portal had appeared behind me and it wasn't one of North's either. Pitch shoved me into the swirling vortex and it wasn't long before my vision went dark.

**Nod's POV**

_Can't be late! Can't be late! Can't be late! _I tried to get the hummingbird to go faster but it wasn't fast enough, since I got caught by the General as soon as I flew into Moonhaven

"You're late Nod." I cringed and hopped off the bird once it landed

"H-hey Ronin. How've you been?" The General just rolled his eyes

"We have to get ready for the pod ceremony and we need all the help we can get. I don't want the pod ceremony to be like last time." I saw his eyes dim a little bit and I knew he was talking about our last queen. We both sat in silence for a while when I decided to speak up.

"I'm going to check on Queen Vivian so you can finish everything up."

"Alright. But hurry, we don't have a lot of time."

"Don't worry!" I yelled over my shoulder, "I'll be quick!" I made my way to where the parade would start and along the way I saw that everyone was worried that the Boggans would attack, I was starting to worry as well so I went faster and soon was face to face with the queen, "Your Majesty." She turned around and smiled. Her dress was a little longer than before and she no longer looked like the little girl that I saw years ago. She now looked like a young, mature woman with eyes that held both laughter and wisdom.

"You don't have to address me so formally Nod. Everyone seems to be on edge, even the forest itself."

"Don't worry You- er, Vivian, we'll be ready if Mandrake decides to strike." I saw her smile again, but it didn't reach her eyes

"Thank you Nod, you can go back to General Ronin and tell him we're all set here."

"I will." I turned and went back to Ronin, but I couldn't help but feel like she wasn't telling me something. I saw Ronin making sure that all preparations were completed, all while watching over everyone.

_He never takes a break does he? _"Ronin? Queen Vivian said that she was ready to go."

"Alright, take your place Nod. But stay on your guard." I nodded, going to my bird as fast as I could and flew next to the queen, but I couldn't find myself to enjoy it. Vivian noticed

"It's a parade, have fun. Smile." She smiled, I couldn't help but grin at the gestures she made while she was talking. The horns blew signaling the start of the parade.

**Jack's POV**

I managed to finally wake up after who-knows-how-long and found myself surrounded by trees and really big flowers.

_Why is it so hot? Isn't it winter right now? Wait a second, WHERE'S MY STAFF?!_ I looked around franticly for my staff, I searched all around until I finally found it underneath the tree roots. Once I finally had it out, the familiar cold wind blew over me and the temperature around me dropped just enough to keep me from over heating but not enough for plants to get covered with frost. I decided to fly around, but since I was somehow smaller flying was a little tricky. After finally getting the hang of flying, I went back to the forest floor and tried to figure out why I was so small.

**Ronin's POV**

The parade had gone off swimmingly, but I know better than to let my guard down. We had finally arrived at the pod lake were Mub and Grub and they presented the queen with a fairly large pod, they exchanged a few words and the queen delicately picked the pod up and raised it toward the sun. But movement in the corner of my eye, I turned and saw that a leaf was rotting. I knew exactly what that meant.

"Boggans" _I knew it_. I listened and soon, the familiar sound of quiet squeaking resonated within my ears. I drew my bow and shot my arrow at the tree behind me. _Boggans never learn do they?. _The other Leafmen got their arrows ready as well and waited until finally, the Boggans jumped out of the tree. We attacked thinking that these where the only ones we had to fight - since there was only about 20 or so - but as soon as we started fighting the two trees next to us exploded with Boggans,

_Looks like the Boggans want the pod more than ever this time, _"Protect the queen!" I had the hummingbird fly as fast as it could down to the queen where she was already running with the pod in her hands and using the forest to protect to protect the civilians that were being chased by the Boggans, "Hop on," I gave her my hand and we flew off after making sure that everyone was safe and the other Leafmen followed behind us and taking out pretty much all of the Boggans that were on the trees and ground, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. Look out!" I leaned hard right just in time to miss an arrow that almost shot us out of the sky, I heard the familiar laugh and saw the leader of the Boggans sitting smug on his crow in front of us.

"_Mandrake._" My voice was laced with hate as Mandrake chuckled and replied

"So nice to see you again Ronin, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut our chat short." At the last word, he shot an arrow at us once more but I easily blocked it. But what I didn't see was when I was blocking, was that Mandrake maneuvered his crow to the side and shot an arrow into Vivian's side causing her to fall of the bird and towards the forest floor.

"No!" I tired to catch her but Mandrake cut me off, I boiled with anger and drew my sword and pointed it at the Boggan leader, "Let's settle this."

"Gladly."

**Jack's POV**

"Maybe Pitch shrank me while I was knocked out and put me in this forest? But if he did he would've shown up by now? I wonder if the others kno- ouch!" Someone fell on top of me, I saw that the person was wearing a dress that seemed to be made out of plants. The bottom part had pure white flower petals and the top half seemed to be made out stems of flowers. On her head was a closed white lotus flower, I lifted her off of me the best I could and she was really light, "are you okay?" I looked at her and saw that an arrow was sticking out of her side and that she was holding a rather small pod. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. She smiled, whispered something to the pod, and kissed it. It started glowing and the pod floated towards me, I didn't know what to do so I just sat there and watched it float closer an closer until it was at my chest. A bright light suddenly emitted from the small plant and I had to cover my eyes to keep from going blind.

Then I felt it burrow into my chest and vines started wrapping around both my arms and legs. I struggled to breath as the pod and vines went through my hoodie and inside of me. And let me tell ya, it _hurt_. After the light faded, I quickly rolled up my sleeves and found that the vines had circled around my arms and were repeatedly going in and out of me and it ended just below my wrist. I thought I was going to hurl. I didn't have to roll up my pant legs because I could see that the vines were around both legs and ended above my ankle. And they did NOT look like they were going to let go any time soon. I looked at my hoodie and there wasn't even a hole where the pod disappeared in me.

"I'm. . .sorry. . .I had. . .to do that." I could just barely hear her, I looked up and she was looking at me.

"Why?" I questioned, she smiled and said

"To keep the pod safe, you were the closest one. Stay away from Mandrake, I'm sorry." I didn't want her to worry so I smiled at her and she returned it. But something was bothering me but just as I was about to ask, a guy with brown hair ridding a hummingbird flew up and ran to the woman.

"Queen Vivian!" I saw more people in leaf uniforms flew down and seemed to surround us, I got a little nervous and held my staff closer

"Stay smiling Nod." Was all I heard her say, when she started to slowly faded into mini glowing petals and we all watched as they disappeared into the clouds. Then slowly, one by one, they kneeled as if mourning their queen, leaving me the only one standing since I had absolutely no idea what was happening.

_Well, _I thought, _this isn't awkward at all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: I made a few changes to the story and change the plot a little bit ^^"  
I would have uploaded this chapter sooner but I have finals coming up  
Hopefully after school's over I'll be able to upload chapters more often ^^  
Enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

They stayed there for a few more seconds when the mini glowing petals disappeared and when they finally got up, they looked at me and I got a little nervous under their intense gaze. I ended up holding my staff closer and taking a few steps back, before I could get any father two people in leaf uniforms came up behind me and stopped me.

"Where's the pod?" The one named Nod asked

"The wha-oh! The pod! Well. . .uh. How do I say this without freaking you out. . . It's inside me," I watched for any reaction out of them, and all I got was that they didn't seem to believe me. I huffed and rolled up my sleeves, showing the vines going in and out of my arms. I looked at them again and they were wide-eyed, I smirked in triumph.

"Who are you?" Nod asked when he snapped out of it

"Jack Frost, nice to meet you." I then heard Wind whisper in my ear with urgency in its voice.

_Evil guy! Up! Up! Up! Wants Jack!_ My eyes widened and my head snapped up, sure enough someone was flying a pitch black crow straight towards us, or more specifically, _me._ The temperature around me started to drop and the plants started to get a thin layer of frost on them, Nod noticed this and stared at me suspiciously

"Are you alright?" Nod asked, everyone was eyeing the frost around my feet

"Fine, but I think we should go. Like, _now._" He followed my gaze and his eyes narrowed when they landed on the crow.

"All Leafmen to your birds!" He turned to me, "you are coming with me."

"Uh, no. I can handle myself."

"Well you have something very important to our people that is fused to you so you are coming with me." Before I could protest, he made a shrill whistle and a hummingbird flew up to us and he pulled me up on the bird before I could protest against it and we took off. I looked behind us when we were above the trees and the Leafmen were attacking the guy on the crow, but they weren't winning. I turned back to Nod,

"Can this bird go any faster?"

"Not if you want to free fall."

"Fine then, I'm flying myself."

"Wait, what?!" He looked back at me in shock as I jumped off with my staff in hand. He turned and tried to pull me back on the bird , but the wind caught me first. I shot up and did a few flips in the air and floated back down to a very confused Nod, "how did you do that?" I was about to answer when a roar cut through the air, we both looked back to see the guy flying straight towards us yet again.

_Does everyone like to interrupt me?_

"Follow me!" Nod dove down to the forest floor and I had no choice but to dive down after him. We zigzagged through the tree branches and the plants trying to lose the guy chasing us, but it seemed that luck wasn't on our side. He followed us through every twist and turn. I almost flew into a tree, but Nod pulled me back onto his bird before the impact.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"_Get back here!_" We both flinched at how much hatred was laced into his voice, but I recovered quickly

"Hey! Ugly can speak! Who is he anyway?"

"Mandrake. He's the Boggan leader, he tried something like this last time a pod was chosen."

"What happened last time?" I saw his eyes dim a little

"He almost succeeded in having the pod bloom in darkness, but a Stomper named M.K. and her dad helped us."

"What's a Stomper?"

"They're just like us except bigger and slower. Hold on to something." He dove down father and it looked like he was going to hit the ground, Mandrake was still following us but when Nod pulled up, Mandrake ended up hitting the ground.

"Yes! So, where to now?"

"Moonhaven. You do realize that you are freezing cold right?"

"Yup, already know." We flew in silence and the whole time I was wondering if the other's knew where I was.

**Third Person POV -with the Guardians-**

"Where is that bloody show pony? We sent out the Aurora Borealis hours ago and he should've been here by now!" Bunny was just as worried about Jack as the rest of them, but his worrying was costing them precious time that was quickly dwindling away.

"Bunny. Bunny. BUNNY!" Tooth yelled right into Bunny's highly sensitive ears. He fliched and laid his ears back, once Tooth knew she had Bunny's attention she turned to North and he started talking.

"This is no time to be sitting here worrying about what happened to Jack, we have to go out and look for him before Pitch does."

"I think you're a little too late for that Guardians," They all turned around and saw that Pitch was on top of the globe looking as smug as ever

"What did you do to Jack?" Bunny growled, taking out is boomerangs

"Oh nothing, just sent him to a different dimension. And you're next."

"We'll see about that _Pitch_."

**Jack's POV**

"So, what's special about the pod that is inside me?" I asked for the millionth time. I already knew the answer, I just wanted to see if Nod would answer me again. He huffed and replied in an annoyed tone in his voice.

"The pod is the life of the forest and the next heir. The heir can only be chosen once every hundred years when there's a full moon on the summer solstice. If Mandrake gets his hands on the pod, then everything will be covered in rot and the Boggans will destroy us so that we can't raise up when the next heir is chosen. Now will you stop asking me the same question over and over again?"

"Maybe." I smirked, Nod groaned

"You are such a pain."

"Why thank you." I gave him a few minutes to simmer down, but just when I was going to ask him the same question again when he yelled out,

"Finally! Well Jack, this is Moonhaven." I've got to admit, this place really reminded me of home. Even though my lake didn't have a mini waterfall, still it looked neat. But I wound never admit that to Bunny.

"Nice place you guys got here." The bird landed by a bunch of rocks and more Leafmen were around. One of them came up to us when we jumped off of the bird.

"Nod, General Ronin wants to see both you and Jack." Nod nodded and turned to me

"Come on Jack." I groaned, but followed him anyway with my staff in hand as I wondered

_Who's Ronin anyway?_

* * *

**^u^ finally got the second chapter done  
Now to start on the third chapter ^w^  
Please review!  
I'll see you guys next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made a few changes to chapters 1 and 2 so read them first before reading this one (chapter 1 doesn't have that many changes but chapter 2 took me a while to change and for it to make sense)  
Response time :D  
Guest-Chapter 3 is now here! :D  
musicforeverluver-that is an excellent question, but I don't think that she will be in here  
Taranodongirl1-so I take it that you like it :3  
rachealninja10-aw thank you, I'm glad you like it ^w^  
TO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

I followed Nod to some sort of infirmary, the walls looked as if they were made out of leaves but the sun still shone through to give the room a soft warm feel to it. The beds looked as if they were made of the softest petals, the nurses were everywhere helping the injured Leafmen. I almost lost Nod while sightseeing but he was able to find me and he was NOT letting me out of his sight after that. We walked over to the bed in the far corner and found a guy - who I'm guessing is General Ronin - with bandages all over himself. He had a black eye and one of his arms were in a cast.

"Glad you're back Nod," He looked at me and I waved, since that was the only thing I could think of, "who's this?"

"Ronin, this is Jack. And-" he leaned down and whispered in Ronin's ear, "-the pod is inside of him." Ronin went wide-eyed as Nod told him that bit of information

"Jack, why don't you show me. Cause I honestly don't believe that."

_At least he's honest_. I thought a rolled up my sleeves, being cautious about the other people in the room, and showed Ronin what I showed Nod earlier in the day. He winced as he lifted his arm to get a better look at the vines in my arms. He turned my arm slightly and continued to observe the vines, I hopped from one foot to the other as he continued to looked at the vines and every once in a while he would whisper something to Nod but the words were said so low that I couldn't hear it. Finally, Ronin let my arms go and I rolled down my sleeves as Ronin and Nod spoke.

"It seems that the pod won't defuse from Jack until it is ready to bloom which won't be until the moon is at its highest peak. Until then Mandrake cannot get his hands on Jack. Don't let him out of your sight Nod."

"Yes-"

"Whoawhoawhoa. Whoa. So technically, he-" I pointed my staff in Nod's direction, "is pretty much my _babysitter?!_" I watched as Ronin seemed to think for a bit then nod

"Technically yes, but before you interrupt again," He quickly threw in as I was going to cut him off, "if Mandrake gets ahold of you, nothing good will come out of that which is why Nod is going to guard you until it is time for the pod to bloom and maybe a few others as well since Mandrake is stronger than before," I wanted to argue back but I knew that the pod was very important to them so I didn't say anything and crossed my arms. Ronin took this as a sign to keep talking to Nod, "keep a close eye on him, have another Leafman help keep watch. Jack seems like the mischievous type."

"Yes sir." I smirked at what Ronin said

_If only he knew._ I thought as we both walked away from Ronin and out of the infirmary, where a slug and a snail were standing right in front of us.

"Hey Mub, Grub."

"What's up Nod? Where's the pod?"

_Looks like Bunny's not the only talking animal. _I thought as Nod flinched at Mub's last question

"About that Mub, the pod is kind of-" he took my arm and rolled up my sleeve to show Mub and Grub the vines, they just stared at the vines. Mub poked the vines and they all jumped back when it moved, it felt really weird almost like a worm moving on your skin.

"Does Mandrake know?" Grub asked Nod. Nod scratched his head and replied

"Hopefully not, but I'm pretty sure that he already knows about Jack." I tired to concentrate on the conversation that Nod and Grub were having but Mub kept on poking at the vines and even though he touching the vines, I could still feel it. I rolled my sleeves down and leaned against my staff, the wind circled around me and ruffled my already messy hair. I could tell that it wanted to play but I couldn't just all of a sudden start flying in front of everyone - even though I already did in front of Nod - but there were kids around. Once we stared walking with both Mub and Grub following us, I almost leaped out of joy I couldn't stand being still for so long. We ended up walking around the lake a few times, and I was tempted to start walking over the lake to see how the three would react to ice all of a sudden forming in the middle of summer.

Suddenly, the ground beneath us started shaking and moving upwards. We moved off of the mound just as a star-nosed mole surfaced with the Boggan leader on it. The kids and their parents ran as the mole roared and barreled towards us, the Leafmen saw Mandrake and split into two groups. The first group distracted Mandrake while the second group helped evacuate the civilians. Mandrake had the mole knock the Leafmen to the side and looked around, I knew that he was looking for me but a child was in the way of the mole and it was going to run her over. And me being the Guardian I am, I shot forward and pushed the girl out of the way just as the mole's paw came down on top of me.

"Ahh!" I screamed as the impact splintered my staff and knocked it out of my hands,

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I couldn't help but think how much he sounded like Pitch at that moment as Mandrake looked down at me.

* * *

**-w- I feel bad leaving a cliffhanger right here but I don't have anything else  
Don't worry, I'm starting on chapter 4 as soon as I find my notebook  
Please review!  
Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am alive! :D I managed to sneak in an update in between summer school and other stuff :3  
Thank you all for the reviews, let me just say. . . you guys are awesome! :D Now to respond to the reviews ^^  
Frosty3.0-Then wait no longer! For here is the next chapter -w-  
DayDreamer425-I wonder how *_coughcoughpitchcoughcough* _-w-  
Wicked Girl99- Don't worry, the next chapter is already here :)  
bug349-Thanks ^^  
wolfgirl811-*troll face*  
TO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

_Jeez, this mole _really_ needs to cut back on the bugs._ I thought as the mole continued to push on my chest. Mandrake seemed amused with my struggling and started to reach down to grab the front of my hoodie. When he was just millimeters way, the Leafmen shot arrows at his bat skin to distract him. Thankfully it worked and while he was getting the arrow out of his cloak, some Leafmen got the mole's paw off of me and before I could react Nod pulled me to my feet. We darted away from Mandrake, when we passed where my staff was laying I scooped it up and made sure that the damage to it wasn't too drastic. I patched up the places that looked like they were about to break and I did _not_ want that to happen like it did in Antarctica.

"You okay there Jack?" I snapped out of it and look back at Nod

"Huh?"

"I ask if you were okay. You look a little pale, or paler than usual"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wonderi-Watch out!" I pushed Nod out of the way as an arrow almost impaled him, it hit the tree behind us and the area around it started to rot. We both looked back to where the Boggan Leader was and he had thrown the last remaining Leafmen into the surrounding trees. He looked over at us and when he made eye contact with me, I felt my body lock into place and I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to. He then charged at me and Nod with lightening fast speed. Nod didn't even have time to get us out of the way before Mandrake stood over us.

He was about to grab us both when a _very _familiar pair of golden whips came and knocked the mole away from us and a boomerang wacked Mandrake off of the mole causing him to fall to the ground. He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere if he decided to grab me, so him scampered back to the entrance he made and dived back down. As soon as he entered, it started to cave-in and it left no room to get passed the wall of rocks and dirt.

"'Bout time we found you Frostbite." I whipped around and standing just a few feet away from where me and Nod stood were Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy. I smiled as they can down to where both me and Nod were standing.

"How'd you guys find me?" I asked excitedly, they all smirked and Bunny was the one that answered

"We had to have a little 'chat' with Pitch."

"You know these people Jack?" Nod asked,

"Yeah, they're like my family. Let me introduce you, this is North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy." I pointed to each of them as I told Nod their names and they did a little wave. Tooth even stuck her fingers in Nod's mouth to check his teeth, she cooed at how they were almost as white as my own teeth. I ducked behind North before she could get me though. North laughed his deep laugh and patted me on the back, I almost took a tumble when he did but I managed to keep my balance.

"Well Jack, should we get going back to our own world?" I didn't even have to look at Nod to see his reaction cause I know he went wide-eyed. I scratched the back of my neck out of nervous habit and huffed

"I don't think I can North." Know it was the other Guardians' turn to go wide-eyed,

"And why not Frostbite?" Bunny asked as he hopped closer

"Because something very important to Nod's people is burrowed inside of me." After I told them, their eyes - if possible - got even wider. Then Tooth fluttered closer to me and place one of her hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes before asking

"Jack? What exactly is inside of you?" Before I could answer, I was interrupted - I am really getting mad at things interrupting me. - by Nod

"He has the pod inside of him. The only way it is going to come out is when the moon is at its highest peak tonight."

"Then we will stay here until that happens." North announced. A proud smile appeared on his face and no one eve wanted to argue.

Sandy made signs that meant "You're going to have to try harder than that to get rid of us Jack." We all laughed for a bit and when we stopped, Nod spoke up again

"I think that Ronin will want to meet you four, he's this way." They didn't argue and followed Nod back to where Ronin was in the infirmary, along the way Mub decided to show up and start poking at my arm again. I flew up and set myself on Bunny's shoulders, he didn't complain but he might have rolled his eyes. Mub glared up at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him in return. I looked over at Tooth and saw how slow her wings were going, usually they would be going 90 miles an hour but now they looked like they were going at a normal pace.

_Huh. That's something you don't see everyday._ I thought as we entered the infirmary once more.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! And the other Guardians showed up too! :D Maybe I should add Baby Tooth as well. Hmmm, that's something for me to think about...  
Please Review!  
Til next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for the delay for this chapter, but I got stuck in a writer's block. I would like to thank wolf girl811 and Wolfheart929 for the ideas to make this chapter possible and all of the lovely reviews you all left me, this would not be possible without all of you. So pat yourselves on the back, you deserve it :)  
Review responses!  
wolf girl811-Don't worry, I'm thinking about having this story go to at least 15 or 20 chapters at least.  
Bug349-Thank you ^u^  
AnaEl92- :)  
Wicked Girl99-Same, but you never know what's going to happen :3  
Guest-I'm glad you think so ^u^ and you are welcome :)  
Guest-Thank yoooooooou! You are epic tooooooo! -w-  
Guest-The next chapter is now here! :D  
Guest-I now hand you, chapter five -w-  
Guest-There's no need to fear, chapter five is here! :D  
NerdyLittleCray-No! Don't die! I just uploaded the chapter!  
Wolfheart929-Don't worry, I'll add her. -w-  
Jennifer Snow-I will keep on writing cause of awesome people like you :D  
Midnight-archer-Aw, thank you :)  
One more thing! I added a little something near the end of this chapter ):3  
Enjoy!**

* * *

While making our way to the infirmary, we caught the attention of most . . . okay pretty much all of the people in the forest. Some of the hummingbirds even flew up to Tooth, some kids even came up to Bunny, Sandy, and North. I had to get off of Bunny's shoulders so that they could climb on him. A few pulled at his ears - he didn't like it, but he didn't complain either - and some were attached to his limbs (I may or may not have something to do with that -w-). North also had kids on his arms and legs, but he wasn't having as much trouble as Bunny was. Sandy - on the other hand - wasn't having trouble at all, he was making sand figures for them and since Tooth was trying to get a lot of hummingbirds away from her, she was the first one to enter the infirmary.

As soon as we got in, we made a bee line towards Ronin while avoiding the busy doctors and nurses. Tooth, Sandy, and I were fortunate enough to fly overhead but Bunny an North on the other hand. . .

"Sorry! Let me help clean that up."

"Ow! Okay, too many people are stepping on my feet. Are we almost there yet Frostbite?"

"Um, just a few more feet and you'll be there." After they made it past the worst of the crowd, North and Bunny finally made it to where Ronin was and were met with the sight of Tooth looking at Ronin's teeth and Sandy snoozing in the corner with me floating overhead

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry." She backed away and Ronin was finally able to speak, but he kept an eye on Tooth to make sure that she wouldn't try to look at his teeth again.

"North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, this is General Ronin. Ronin, this is North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny." Nod introduced. North stuck out his hand and Ronin shook it with his own.

"Pleasure to meet you Ronin. Now I understand that Jack has something of great importance to you inside of him. Question is, how do we get it out?"

"The only way that the pod is going to get out is tonight when the moon is at its highest point. Until then, Jack has to be escorted everywhere incase the Boggans come back."

_Escorted? Come on! I can take care of myself. But then again...there was that little incident that happened a few minutes ago... _I thought while North and Ronin were talking about battle plans, meanwhile Sandy was sleeping in the corner (How much sleep does he get anyway?), Tooth was trying to pry open Nod's mouth to look at his teeth, and Bunny was spinning his boomerangs around but he would join in the battle plan conversation every once in a while _this is going to take a while... wait a second, we're missing someone here.._

"Hey Tooth?"

"Yes sweet tooth?"

"Where's Baby Tooth?" As soon as those words left my mouth, I was met with the sight of Baby Tooth - that was about as tall as me - speeding towards us with all her might.

**Third Person POV**

Inside a rotten tree, the Boggan leader, Mandrake, was pacing back and forth pondering on his defeat and glaring at someone hidden in the shadows

"Those Leafmen and the four newcomers got in my way! You said that you would take care of them." He stopped pacing, but continued to glare at the shadows.

"Calm down Mandrake, I have the perfect plan to get them to hand over Jack," Pitch stepped out of the shadows and with him came a girl with red hair and green eyes, no older than 18, she looked around the room and her eyes landed on the Boggan leader. Her eyes lit up with hatred with just a hint of fear, "unfortunately she knows who you are since I couldn't go back that far, but she will play a great role in our little plot." They both cackled and the girl was taken away until it was time to put their plan into action.

* * *

**Did you catch it? ):3  
Please review!  
And until next chapter :)  
(Sorry for the short chapter, next one won't be as short)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! got past the thousand word count for this chapter ^w^ I don't really know what to say except thank you for the lovely and awesome reviews! I shall now respond to them :3**

**Wicked Girl99: -w- somewhere along those lines. but that's all I'm saying ):3  
NerdyLittleCray: XD that's most likely how I would react if a giant Baby Tooth was flying straight towards me :3  
bug349: Yup -w- but I'm having fun writing this story :)  
rachealninja10: Yeah, she isn't such a baby anymore. And to answer your question-I made it so Pitch can chose a specific time he can go to when traveling through different dimensions. Hope that made sense :)  
A Big FAN: Don't worry, I wrote more :3  
Book Soldier: Glad you love this story ^u^. and nice to see you Jennifer Snow ^w^  
The-Unnamed-Artist: Yay! Another person whom I can tor-I mean, entertain with this story -w-  
Blob: -w- I'm not saying a word...oh wait, I said more than a word... dangit...  
chiannicamillo: Now how can I turn down a request like that? Here's Chapter 6 for you :)  
Anon123: You don't have to wait any longer for Chapter 6 is here!  
Snowflake: Yay! :D  
princessazuki: Okay. ^u^  
wolflguardian42: I'm glad you think so (:  
WildWithin: I will! Except it's a month later now... I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! But I'm glad you love it!  
Guest: Yeah I know, but I can think of more things to do with this story if it's inside him ):3  
Guest: Seems like you like that part ^u^  
Guest: Sorry to disappoint you but she opposite of the word 'tiny'.  
Guest: may~be. -w-  
BabyBird101: Okay. :D  
Now all that's done, enjoy the new chapter! :D**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to let him go Pitch?" The rot king asked as they both watched the hummingbird carry the Leafman further and further away.

"Do not fear Mandrake," Pitch chuckled, "when he tells the others about his little find here, the Guardians will want to help. Bringing Jack and the pod to us." They both grinned evilly and watched the bird until it disappeared. Going back into the rotted tree, they waited for their prize to come to them.

**Jack's POV**

I didn't have enough time to brace myself before Baby Tooth - who was now about as tall as I was - collided with me, knocking my staff out of my hands and sending both of us to the floor below. Thankfully North and Bunny caught us just in time.

"Thanks North." I said as the Guardian of Wonder set me back on my feet and handed my staff back to me.

"You're welcome Jack." Baby Tooth squeaked a 'sorry' to both me and Bunnymund.

"It's alright Baby Tooth. Accidents happen." I said with a comforting tone to my voice. She seemed to understand and relaxed a bit after that, she then flew over to Tooth - who was looking at Nod's teeth - and wanted a peak at them as well. Nod didn't know what to do except take their fingers out of his mouth and made up some excuse of forgetting something.

"Hold it Nod!" Ronin yelled at the retreating Leafman, Nod paused in mid run, looked back, and slowly made his way back

"Yes General Ronin?"

"Both North and I agreed on having everyone watch over Jack in shifts, and you get the first one."

"And that starts now I'm guessing?"

"Correct." Nod huffed

"Alright, come on Jack." I hopped off my staff and floated over Nod's head as we exited the infirmary with a sly smirk adorning my face.

_I wonder how I'm going to annoy him this time..._

**Third Person POV**

As the other four Guardians and the Leafman General watched Nod and Jack leave the room, they couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling at something that was going to happen in the near future. With the feeling still lingering, they continued talking about how they were going to keep Jack and the pod away from the Rot King.

**Nod's POV**

"Come on Jack. Come out of hiding, you know I can't lose track of you!" When we exited the infirmary, Jack decided to take off into the surrounding trees and left me running after him. But now I lost track of the white-haired teen and leapt from branch to branch looking for him.

_Great, how am I going to tell Ronin that I lost him? _I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to spot any sign of the white haired kid. I jumped from branch to branch in hopes to find Jack but came up empty handed. I was planning on going to Ronin as soon as I touched the ground, but when I did I heard some kids laughing to my right. I turned and followed the joyful laugh until I could finally see what was going on. I saw about four kids playing a game with Jack, they were all running after him and after awhile Jack would 'trip' and let the kids tackle him. I thought I saw Jack looking at me but I didn't have much time to think about it before I was tackled by all four of the kids, I swore I heard Jack laughing in the background.

"Haha! Good job kids! But I think you should get off him now." They complained and reluctantly got off of me. Jack made his way over to me and helped me up - I don't think I'll ever get over how could he is - once I was on my own two feet, Jack was crouching on the top of his staff which was standing straight up on its own. I managed to keep my composure but the kids were now circled around it staring up at Jack, trying to figure out how he got up there and how the staff was standing on its own.

"How did you do that!"

"Can you teach us how to do that!" I chuckled at how short their attention span is, kind of like Jack's. It wasn't long before the kids had to go which just left me, and the walking icicle.

"So, Jack. Care to explain to me why you darted off?" He jumped down from his staff and put both hands behind his head as he slowly walked away.

"I was bored when I darted off and was playing with some kids that looked bored until you came and found me." He stated. When we started making our way back towards Moonhaven, we stayed in a comfortable silence. But it wasn't until we reached the edge of Moonhaven where things got more hectic. A Leafman who looked pretty beat-up flew up to us on a hummingbird who also looked beat. When the bird landed, the soldier slid off the saddle and if wasn't for mine and Jack's quick thinking he would have hit the ground really hard. I quickly took off his helmet and set him gently on the ground. Both his breathing and pulse were going crazy until Jack put his hand over the injured Leafman's head - but not quite touching - causing his breathing to even out and his heart rate to slow until it was stable.

"Are you alright Simon? You look like you took quite a beating." I said as I recognized the head of blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I heard someone gasp in the background followed by footsteps running farther away from us.

_Hopefully they'll get the medics. _Jack removed his hand as Simon tried to sit up, but I wouldn't let him. "You need to lay down. What happened?"

Simon coughed before answering, "Mandrake and there was a person besides him with gray skin and piercing golden eyes," I thought I heard Jack say something, but I glanced up only to see Jack looking at my teammate with concern, "they have M.K." Okay, now _that_ caught my attention.

"What do you mean they have M.K? She hasn't been around for years." Before he could answer, the medics showed up and took both bird and rider away. But there was only one thing going on in my head,

_How can they have M.K?_

* * *

**My head hurts :( probably because I listen to music _way_ too loud... but it could be something else :)  
Please review!  
I'll see you guys next chapter :)**


End file.
